3 Tranche de vie SGA
by MELISSANDE OL
Summary: slash - mcshep - 3 petits textes dont un citronné
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : j'écris pour le plaisir, Atlantis ne m'appartient pas

Il s'agit de 3 textes relativement courts sur 3 moments de la vie de Rodney McKay et John Sheppard dans le cadre de mes fanfics sur ces deux personnages. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bien sûr il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu mes histoires avant, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si vous ne les connaissez pas.

Titre : 3 – Tranches de vie – SGA – McShep

La dispute

Salle de réunion d'Atlantis – Début d'après-midi

« La réunion est terminée. Je vous remercie de votre attention. » termina Elisabeth, en rangeant ses rapports.

Rodney referma son portable, le visage grave et fermé. Nul sourire sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot, il prit la direction de la sortie et passa devant le colonel Sheppard, ne lui accordant aucun regard, l'ignorant totalement.

John tendit le bras pour le stopper, le visage sombre.

Apercevant son geste, le Docteur McKay daigna tourner la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard incendiaire. Le militaire pouvait lire dans ses yeux ce que le scientifique ne lui disait pas à haute voix : « Vas-y. Essaie seulement de me toucher. »

Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et baissa la tête, contenant de son mieux sa colère.

« OK. Ce n'est pas le moment. » pensa-t-il.

Il laissa son amant et le regarda partir, puis, quand Rodney eut disparu dans un couloir, se dirigea vers son propre bureau, à pas rapide, courant presque.

« Non mais quelle tête de mule ! s'écria-t-il, énervé, une fois arrivé à destination, après s'être assuré qu'il était seul. Je voulais juste le taquiner. Il n'a aucun sens de l'humour. Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même. Monsieur je sais tout. Plus fort que tous les scientifiques réunis. Balançant son intelligence à la figure de tout le monde. Le sauveur d'Atlantis, **SA** citée... OK ! OK ! Il nous a sauvé une ou deux fois au cours de mission un peu difficile. Mais moi aussi. Moi aussi, j'ai sauvé la vie de mes hommes... et la sienne aussi... plusieurs fois. Non, mais je vous jure. Quel homme insupportable ! Quel emmerdeur ! Quel... »

John soupira bruyamment en s'affalant sur son siège, évacuant son stress.

« Dieu que je l'aime, dit-il, toute trace de colère disparue, basculant sa tête en arrière, posée sur le dossier de la chaise. La prochaine fois, je lui laisserai son éclair au chocolat et je ne ferai plus de réflexion désobligeante sur ses poignées d'amour. Aahhhh !! Il va falloir que je m'excuse si je veux qu'il me reparle un jour et qu'il me pardonne. »

Le Docteur Rodney McKay sourit en entendant ses paroles. Il était assis à son labo, devant son portable, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, l'air hyper concentré. Aucun de ses collaborateurs n'osait venir l'interrompre dans son important travail.

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'il avait piraté le système de surveillance du bureau de Sheppard.

Un jour, il avait eu une envie pressante d'être avec lui. Ne trouvant aucune excuse valable pour quitter son labo, rempli de scientifiques bossant sur un problème ardu et urgent, il s'était dit : « Dommage qu'en un clic, je ne puisse au minimum le voir. »

L'idée avait trottée dans sa tête toute la journée, et le lendemain elle avait trouvé sa solution définitive. Maintenant, Rodney pouvait voir en direct son amant, quand il voulait, du moment que Sheppard était sur Atlantis.

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il espionnait le chef militaire. Et il en était ravi, surtout en entendant ces quelques paroles prononcées par John.

« Le coup « Je te fais la gueule » marche toujours aussi bien, pensa-t-il espièglement, la prochaine fois, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de manger mon éclair au chocolat, en se moquant de mes soi-disant poignées d'amour. »

Il retourna à son travail en sifflotant, étonnant un peu ses collègues, même si l'attitude générale de l'irascible chef scientifique s'était grandement améliorée ces derniers mois.

La journée de Rodney se passa très bien.

La journée de John fut un véritable enfer.

Il râla sur tous ses subordonnés qui osaient l'approcher. Avant la fin de l'après-midi, plus personne ne vint toquer à la porte de Sheppard. Les militaires s'étaient fait passer le message : ne pas approcher le chef, quelques soient les raisons, humeur de dogue.

Au dîner, Rodney s'attabla avec les membres de son équipe, mais n'en continua pas moins sa comédie du scientifique outré, pas une parole prononcée et visage fermé.

John n'en menait pas large. Il n'aimait pas quand Rodney parlait trop, mais il aimait encore moins quand il ne lui parlait plus du tout.

Il finit son plateau, rapidement, en silence, dit bonsoir à la tablée et partit dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea tout habillé sur son lit, se préparant d'avance à passer une longue nuit d'insomnie froide et cruelle... Seul.

Il ruminait ses désespérantes pensées quand on frappa à sa porte. Il poussa un long soupir.

Il se leva pour ouvrir, partagé entre la joie d'être distrait de sa petite déprime et l'énervement d'être déranger. La porte n'avait pas fini d'être ouverte qu'elle se refermait déjà.

Une tornade était rentrée, repoussant Sheppard jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son lit. Rodney le rejoignit rapidement, l'embrassant comme un fou, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ses mains passaient sur tout son corps, bloquant tous les mouvements qu'il aurait pu faire. John oublia vite ses sombres ruminations pour ne se consacrer qu'à la seule chose qui le faisait vraiment vivre : rendre Rodney heureux.

Et pour l'instant, ce qui rendrait Rodney heureux, c'était que lui, John Sheppard, lui démontre à quel point il aimait Rodney McKay.

John allait mettre tout son coeur et tout son savoir faire à la réussite de ce bonheur.

Cette nuit-là, il fit l'amour plusieurs fois à son homme. D'abord sauvagement, tel un animal affamé, puis passionnément, tel un adorateur en présence de son dieu, et enfin avec douceur, tel un homme furieusement amoureux.

Rodney gravit une à une les montagnes du plaisir, pensant chaque fois tenir le paradis entre ses bras, pour atteindre, au final, le plus haut sommet de la jouissance.

Enfin, au petit matin, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant leurs présences mutuelles.

La faim l'appelant, Rodney se réveilla. Il se nourrit de son amant à travers les petits baisers qu'il lui prodigua. Quand John lui répondit, il s'éloigna légèrement, toujours tourné vers lui.

« Excuses acceptées, colonel Sheppard. » dit Rodney content de lui.

« Excuses ? Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir parlé ? » lui répondit John, le regardant avec des yeux étonnés.

« Si dans ton bureau, répliqua Rodney, malicieux.

« ...et par cette nuit formidable. » finit-il en se rallongeant sur le dos.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? M'espionnais-tu derrière la porte ? » demanda perplexe John, se penchant au dessus de son amant.

« Non, je suis juste omniprésent sur Atlantis. » expliqua Rodney d'une voix mystérieuse.

John le regarda surpris, ne comprenant pas tout. Rodney lui souriait tel un ange.

John se rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant langoureusement.

« Je t'aime et j'aime tes poignées d'amour. » termina John en le chatouillant.

Rodney tenta de se défendre, mais il fut terrassé par ses propres rires et trahi par ses poignées d'amour si sensibles.

FIN pour le premier

TBC pour le second

une 'tite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous(tes) de lire mes délires

Une caresse

Il transpirait. Pour la dixième fois en moins de dix minutes, il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Mais rien n'y fit, de nouveau, il se retrouva en sueur. Il avait l'impression de sortir de la douche. Pourtant il était simplement à la salle de commande de la citée d'Atlantis.

Et tout reposer sur ses épaules.

« Non, non, non, non, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne vais pas y arriver. Ils vont mourir. Tous mourir. Je vais les tuer. » s'écria Rodney, un brin hystérique.

Il se leva brusquement de son siège avant d'entreprendre un rapide va et vient devant son bureau. Il regarda l'écran de son ordinateur, pianota furieusement sur le clavier et se releva de nouveau en poussant un soupir désespéré. Il était le plus grand, le meilleur, le seul génie qui puissent comprendre aussi bien Atlantis. Elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui, et là pourtant elle se rebellait, elle refusait d'écouter ses demandes qui s'étaient rapidement transformait en supplique.

Les sourcils froncés, le front barré, ses yeux virevoltaient d'un écran à un autre. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son Atlantis le trahissait-il ?

Il pouvait les entendre hurler aux travers des haut-parleurs et les voir paniquer sur l'écran de contrôle. La grande majorité étaient agitées, incontrôlable, frappant les murs avec tous les objets qu'ils leur tombaient sous les mains ou à poings nus. Les autres restaient calmes et complètement amorphes, inexpressifs, résignés, en attente de leur mort inévitable. Ses amis, ses collègues, tous allaient mourir si Atlantis continuait à lui désobéir...

« Je n'y arrive pas. » répéta tout haut Rodney,défaitiste, s'effondrant sur sa chaise.

« N'abandonnez pas Rodney, le sermonna Elisabeth, vous allez réussir à débloquer ces portes. C'est dans les situations les plus désespérées que vous êtes le meilleur. Alors calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. On a besoin de vous. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, riposta le scientifique agressivement, il ne s'agit pas seulement de technologie ancienne. Les réplicateurs ont boosté le programme. J'en ai pour des jours avant de le reprogrammer et de les libérer de ce piège. Teyla, Ronon, Radeck... et les autres... tous... tous vont mourir avant. » finit-il la voix légèrement haut perché.

« Réfléchissez Rodney. A quoi n'avez-vous pas encore penser ? » demanda doucement Sheppard dans son dos.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. » répéta Rodney de plus en plus hystérique, le tête dans ses mains. J'ai le cerveau complètement vide. »

John posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha.

« Calme-toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, j'ai confiance en toi. Atlantis ne peux pas t'abandonner. »

Puis il retira doucement sa main, la laissant traîner sur son dos, telle une douce caresse. Une chaleur, un frisson, un bien-être...

Sa tête se remplit de nouveaux d'idées lumineuses, de pensées extravagantes, d'équations complexes, de solutions plus folles les unes que les autres. Ses yeux pointèrent sur son écran d'ordinateur, ses mains fixes dans les airs. Il ne parla plus. Rodney se tenait irréellement et complètement immobile. Puis tout se réanima, impossible de contenir l'ouragan que Rodney était devenu. Ses doigts claquèrent les uns sur les autres, produisant une musique qui rythmaient sa bouche, au fur et à mesure, qu'elle débitait les mots, les verbes, les phrases qui donnaient vie à l'idée génialement fantastique qui lui était apparue. Ses yeux brillants de mille étoiles passèrent très rapidement sur le visage des présents, avant de se fixer de nouveau sur l'écran d'ordinateur et de voleter de ligne en ligne, suivant ses mains qui tapaient frénétiquement sur le clavier, tout son corps concentré et penché vers son unique but : imposer son point de vue à sa rebelle de citée et ouvrir les portes pour sauver ses amis.

Un simple toucher, une caresse, la confiance indéfectible de l'être aimé... Qu'existe-t-il de plus fort ?

FIN pour le second

TBC pour le dernier

'tite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le dernier texte : plus... citronné

Chat

Une ombre sortit furtivement d'une pièce. Elle longea le couloir, se collant aux parois. Ne pas faire de bruit. Ne pas se faire repérer. Elle avançait doucement, prudemment, s'arrêtant souvent pour vérifier qu'elle était seule dans cette zone abandonnée d'Atlantis. Elle avait été entraînée à l'infiltration, elle avait eu le meilleur des professeurs.

Son objectif était en vue : la pièce, là, au bout du couloir, qui baignait dans une lueur tremblante et fuyante.

Rodney soupira bruyamment, arrêtant brutalement, se mettant la main devant la bouche. Il regarda à droite. Rien. Il regarda à gauche. Personne. Pas un bruit. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de son objectif. La pièce étincelait de mille feux, uniquement éclairée par mille bougies. Tout autre éclairage avait été banni. Il s'avança dans la pièce, sans plus aucune précaution. L'émerveillement de son visage se reflétait aussi dans ses yeux qui brillaient d'une joie enfantine.

« Chat. Tu es pris. » souffla une voix à son oreille.

Rodney se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds, ses paupières se refermant à moitié. Il se retourna pour se retrouver collé à son amant. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un baiser passionné, furieux et tendre. Il était à l'image de leur amour : total et complètement fou.

« Tricheur. Tu savais que je serais intrigué par cette lumière de bougies alors que nul n'est censé être dans ces zones inexplorées d'Atlantis. » dit Rodney, jouant l'indignation personnifiée.

« J'ai toujours triché à chat. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ? » demanda Sheppard, l'air aussi innocent qu'un enfant espiègle.

« Maintenant que j'ai gagné, reprit John sur le même ton, je veux mon prix. »

Il l'embrassa doucement, le poussant au centre de la pièce. Il recula, ferma la porte et se remit face à Rodney, les deux mains sur sa poitrine. Une brève pression et le scientifique bascula assis sur un lit de fortune, composé de couverture et de coussins. Le militaire se mit à califourchon au dessus de son amour et commença à le déshabiller lentement. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches rondes, puis les fit glisser vers le haut, provocant des frissons sur le torse de Rodney, et soulevant en même temps le tee-shirt.

« Bras en l'air, susurra John, et ferme les yeux. »

Rodney obéit : ce soir le colonel avait gagné à leur jeu, Rodney lui devait donc obéissance. John enleva le tee-shirt et reprit la bouche si tentante déjà gonflée des premiers baisers. John allongea complètement le scientifique. Il embrassa son lobe d'oreille, puis son cou, juste là où palpitait sa veine, provocant une multitude de petits frissons. Il s'attaqua ensuite avec envie à son épaule, le mordillant pour y laisser sa marque. Rodney gémit de plaisir sous cette légère douleur et commença à se relever pour rendre la pareille à son amant. Mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en appliquant sa main sur son torse. Elle fut vite remplacée par ses lèvres. Puis sa langue marqua d'un sillon humide le trajet qu'elle suivit pour atteindre le nombril, où elle s'y arrêta un moment, tournant en rond, avant de reprendre sa course vers le bas. Les mains de Rodney ne lui obéissaient plus, elles se baladaient sur le corps et dans les cheveux de son amant. Quand à son génialissime cerveau, il s'était mis en mode veille. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traversait son esprit. Seul comptait ces lèvres et cette langue qui lui procuraient une si douce torture. Le barrage, composé du pantalon de Rodney fit grogner John. Cette obstacle l'empêcha de pousser plus loin son exploration des goûts et des senteurs de son scientifique adoré. Ses mains vinrent à la rescousse de ses lèvres. Elles défient très rapidement les boutons de maintiens du pantalon, effleurant au passage la preuve même que Rodney appréciait fortement les douces tortures que lui prodiguait John. Il ne put retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir et de frustration. Les mains de John de nouveau sur les hanches de son compagnon, firent subir le même sort aux jambes et au pantalon de Rodney qu'elles l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt au torse et au Tee-shirt. Puis elles revinrent effleurer de nouveau la bosse enfermée dans le boxer. Sheppard se pencha, les mains toujours coquines et embrassa à pleine bouche Rodney. Sa langue s'insinua, goûta, caressa, joua avec son homologue. Dans un grognement, Rodney déshabilla sauvagement son amant. Déchirant à moitié le tee-shirt, les boutons du pantalon ne tenant plus que d'un fil. Sheppard avait libéré la bête féroce. Féroce d'envie, féroce de besoin, féroce d'amour. Les mains de Rodney se baladèrent rapidement sur le dos, les bras, le torse de John, avant de se débarrasser des encombrants vêtements qu'ils leur restaient : les deux boxers. Et tout ceci en continuant de dévorer les lèvres, la gorge et les épaules de John. Sheppard était toujours impressionné par cette force et cette souplesse dont Rodney faisait preuve lorsqu'il était excité sexuellement, lui qui était toujours râleur au moindre effort à fournir lors de leur missions.

Nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils s'explorèrent encore et encore, de leurs mains, de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues, de leurs sexes...

Seuls leurs gémissements de plaisirs avaient troublé le silence de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Rodney rompit cette quiétude en balbutiant : « John ! ... J'en veux plus...Maintenant... »

Rodney n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il le voulait, là, de suite, immédiatement, il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps.

Sheppard comprit le signal, chercha l'intimité chaude de Rodney et commença à le titiller plus avant avec ses doigts, préalablement enduit de lubrifiant, son autre main s'occupant du membre gonflé de plaisir et la bouche embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible.

John était au bord du précipice lui-aussi. La voix rauque de Rodney, ses cris, ses grognements, ses caresses, leurs corps qui ondulaient sous le plaisir qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement, le rendait fou. Il allait exploser, il ne pouvait plus attendre lui non plus. Il arrêta tout, ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue et mit son corps en aplomb de celui de Rodney. D'un coup sec, il le fit sien.

Une vague d'une telle intensité de plaisir faillit avoir raison de lui, mais il se contrôla et fit ondulait ses hanches pour ressentir un maximum de plaisir et le faire partager à son amour.

Quand à Rodney, il était persuadé que plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traverserait jamais sa tête. Il était au-delà de toute réflexion et de tout instinct. Il était au paradis, au septième ciel. Ce n'était plus des vagues qu'il ressentait, mais une tornade, un cyclone de plaisir, qui s'intensifia encore quand John prit son sexe dans sa main et commença des mouvements de va et vient calqués que le rythme de ses hanches.

Un immense éclair, rapidement suivi par un grondement de tonnerre à deux voix envahit la pièce. John arrêta tout mouvement, exténué, laissant les derniers frissons de sa jouissance lui traversaient tout le corps. Rodney aussi resta immobile, savourant le sexe encore palpitant de John en lui, réalisant qu'une fois de plus son amant l'avait mené au bord de la folie en lui donnant un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. John se retira, essuya rapidement son partenaire avec une serviette posée prêt d'eux, et s'allongea à côté de lui. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et John se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise, rapidement imité par Rodney.

« Merci » dit ce dernier.

« Merci à toi. » répliqua John.

Un peu plus tard, tous deux étaient aux bords du sommeil.

« Je t'aime, Docteur Rodney McKay, le génie le plus arrogant et l'amant le plus incroyable des deux galaxies connues. » murmura John, en souriant.

« Je t'aime, Colonel John Sheppard, lui répondit-t-il sur le même ton en rougissant sous le compliment.

Ils rirent tous les deux comme deux gamins, comme deux hommes amoureux fous.

FIN

Bon je vais prendre une douche froide maintenant et calmer mon coeur.

Je n'aurai jamais cru que d'écrire un lemon donne aussi chaud...

Et alors le relire pour se corriger...

Encore merci de me lire

A la semaine prochaine


End file.
